Close Your Eyes
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Lucas stood outside the school building and looked at his watch...Riley was supposed to meet him outside after classes ended for the day. She had yet to appear, and she wasn't responding to his texts. Riley/ Lucas


_**A/N: Hey all! So a couple nights ago I had a dream about Riley and Lucas. It was very short, only one scene, so I decided to form a story around that one scene that you will find at the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

_**Time setting: Takes place in their first year of high school.**_

Lucas stood outside the school building and looked at his watch for what seemed to be the fiftieth time as the rest of the student population breezed by him, eager to get out of school to start their weekend. Riley was supposed to meet him outside after classes ended for the day. He looked down at his watch again. She was ten minutes late, and she wasn't responding to his texts.

Riley wasn't one to be late. And if she was, she would usually let him know. By now, Lucas was the only one outside; all the other students had disappeared for the weekend. Lucas turned and faced the school building. Wherever Riley was in there, he was going to find her.

Lucas walked back inside and headed down the history wing. As he looked, he saw Mr. Matthews walking down the hallway with some papers in his hand.

"Mr. Friar…I would have assumed that like every other student, you would have left for the weekend as soon as you could."

"I would have, sir. But Riley was supposed to meet me outside, and she never came. I've tried texting her and she's not responding."

Cory raised a concerning eyebrow. "That isn't like Riley at all, and she seemed fine when I had her in class earlier."

Lucas nodded. "I know, that's why I'm concerned, sir."

"You keep looking; I'll join your search once I set these down on my desk."

Lucas nodded again and headed back down the hallway. As he resumed his search for his friend, he began tried to think of where she could be, and what could have happened to his city girl.

* * *

><p>After Lucas searched every classroom and hallway, he grew even more concerned when he couldn't find her. He finally thought of somewhere that she could be. Usually he wouldn't go into that area, but considering there was no one in the building, he decided to search there. Lucas walked into the locker room hallway and peeked into the alcove that led into the girls' locker room, sure enough Riley was there. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her head was resting on her knees, and her breathing was irregular. Seeing Riley like that made Lucas' heart swell. No one deserves to be like that.<p>

Lucas quietly walked back to Mr. Matthews' room and let him know he found her, then walked back to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Riley bit her lip as she tried to control her sobs. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto her knees. When the day started, she never would have thought it would have been this terrible of a day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Riley stepped into the school, but someone was missing by her side. Maya. For the past couple of days, Maya hadn't been feeling the greatest, and today she decided to stay home and try to rest. It wasn't the first time Riley had been at school without Maya, but it was still strange. Despite this, Riley was determined to make the best out of her day. The sun was shining; the weather was perfect…what could go wrong?<em>

_In the past couple of days, Riley had some sort of exam in nearly all of her classes. She wasn't pleased with this one bit. Because of this, she didn't have time to study as much as she would have liked, giving her much unwanted stress._

_After lunch, Riley walked into her math class and noticed it was unusually quiet. She took her seat and waited for the bell to ring. A few seconds before the bell rang, her math teacher, Miss Wiggins, stepped into the classroom with a stack of papers in her hands._

_Riley's eyes widened and her face paled when she realized what her teacher had in her hands. The test that had completely slipped her mind._

_As Miss Wiggins began to hand out the tests, Riley's heart rate increased exponentially. Usually she was quite good in math, but this past unit she had a difficult time trying to understand it. She tried everything…asking for help, looking it up on Khan Academy. Nothing worked._

_The test packet landed on her desk with a small thwap. Riley looked over the test packet, and her stress levels increased significantly, making her want to cry. She knew how to solve bits of some of the problems, but she knew she was not going to come out of this with a passing grade._

_Riley picked up her pencil and started to work on the test. As each minute passed, she began to panic even more. The test seemed to take an eternity, but when the bell finally rang, Riley turned in her half completed test and rushed out of the room towards her next class. _

_As she walked down the hallway, Riley wished that there was someone she could vent to, to help rid of some of the stress. But Maya wasn't there, and she didn't have any more classes with Lucas or Farkle for the day. Instead, she had to suppress it and get on with her day._

* * *

><p><em>After what seemed like forever for the young teen, the final class of the day finally began. Gym. Riley changed into her gym clothes and put her hair up. She was just looking forward for this day to be over. <em>

_Her class headed out into the gym and did their warm up routine. Once that was over with, the PE teachers divided the class into two teams and announced that they'd be playing dodgeball that day. Everyone but Riley cheered. Riley groaned. She absolutely hated dodgeball; more times than not, she would try and get out on purpose so she wouldn't have to play._

_However, today for some reason, she couldn't get out to save her life. Nobody could. It actually ended up being a class long game, which was rare._

_Riley looked up at the clock. There was about a minute left before the teachers would let them into the locker rooms to change. When she focused her attention back to the game, she saw Missy Bradford standing a few yards away from her, ball in hand, giving Riley an evil glare. Riley knew that look all too well. Missy was up to something._

_She threw the ball with all her might towards Riley's feet. Riley tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The ball knocked her feet from under her and she fell to the ground, jamming her wrist when she landed._

"_You're out!" Missy sung, pointing towards her._

_Riley stood up and glared at her. "Brilliant deduction, Sherlock!" she snapped back, glaring at her opponent._

"_Riley! That was uncalled for!" one of the PE teachers called out as the other one blew the class ending whistle. _

_All the students headed into the locker rooms, happy that the day was almost over._

_Once in the locker room, Riley tried to get changed as quickly as she could. All she wanted to do was leave; she wasn't sure how much more anger and stress she could keep bottled up._

"_Hey, Riley," Missy said in her usual snobbish tone._

_Riley's eyes narrowed. "Missy…" she replied. _

_Missy walked up to her and smiled a rather evil smile. "When are you going to grow up?"_

_Riley raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about, that little display in the gym? Really uncalled for..."she trailed. "All I was doing was playing the game. You really need to realize that people aren't going to bail you out for something that was _clearly _your fault."_

_Usually this kind of teasing from Missy wouldn't bother Riley, but today, everything got under her skin. Riley slammed her locker door shut. "You want to know something, Missy?!" she snapped. She opened her mouth to continue, but the PE teacher walked in from the gym just as Riley yelled._

"_Riley, that's enough!"_

_Missy's smile grew. After a few moments, the dismissal bell rang. "She's right, Riley. That's enough," she said, knocking her shoulder into Riley's as she passed._

_Riley didn't head out like the rest of the students. The tears that she had been attempting to hold back since earlier that day slowly started to fall down her cheeks. She dropped her books and curled up into a ball in the alcove right by her locker, and the dam that held back the tears burst._

* * *

><p>Riley's chest heaved as she tried to silence the sobs. A few minutes ago, she thought she heard footsteps. But when she peeked over her arm, no one was there. Riley sucked in a breath. She didn't know what to do.<p>

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway leading to her spot. She hoped that it was the janitor. That way he would come, do whatever he needed to do, and leave. No questions asked.

The footsteps came closer and closer. They finally stopped right in front of her, but Riley didn't bother to look up. She heard the person's feet shuffle and then felt the body heat of the person on her arm. Whoever it was, he or she was sitting right next to her.

"Riley?"

Riley's shoulders slumped. The person sitting next to her was Lucas. _Great, just great. Just what I needed…for my crush to see me like this!_

"Riley, what's wrong?"

Riley shook her head.

Lucas moved closer to her. "Come on, you can tell me," he whispered. He tried to move one of her arms so he could look at her, but she turned her face away, shaking her head once again.

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh, but he wasn't going to give up. He put his right arm around her shoulders, and turned her face towards him with his other hand. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Please?"

More tears fell down Riley's face and more sobs shook her body. Lucas brought her closer to him and lightly rubbed her shoulder with his hand. "Shh, it's okay…everything's going to be okay," he consoled.

After a few minutes, Riley finally found her voice. "I'm just so stressed out. I had six tests in the past two days, one of them I completely forgot about! I didn't have enough time to study for all of them, and with the one I forgot about I know I failed because I struggled with the material. Then, Missy plotted against me in dodgeball, and I snapped back at her and I got in trouble for it. Then she did something similar in the locker room…and once again I got yelled at for it because they didn't see Missy start it."

"Everything will be okay. You tried your best with all the tests. Don't beat yourself up over it; you did the best you possibly could. And about the test you forgot about, talk to your teacher. They may not be able to change the grade, but they can help you try and understand the material more. That's what they're there for. As for Missy…well, try not to let her bother you. I know that it's hard during times like this, but maybe try a bit harder next time."

Riley nodded. "I know I should have done better around Missy, but how do you know everything will be okay with everything else? How are you so sure?" Her gaze shifted from Lucas' face to the floor in front of her.

"I'm only sure about one thing," he replied, moving closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Riley's eyes widened and she whipped her head towards Lucas, completely shocked about what he just did.

"Everything happens for a reason," he finished.

For the first time that day, Riley smiled. Seeing Riley smile, despite everything that happened, made Lucas happy.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Riley did as she was told, and smiled when she did so.

Lucas once again moved closer towards Riley, and this time, placed a tender kiss on her lips.

_**A/N #2: Hope you guys enjoyed it! The dodgeball scene actually did happen to me, except it was two girls trying to get me and they failed miserably at throwing the ball. Thank you Pebblemist of LightClan for helping me figure out what Riley was upset about. If you could leave a review on your way out that would be great! Until next time! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
